Faberry Bits
by Ggunsailor
Summary: What you see here are ideas and drabbles that didn't evolve into full-blown fics. Vampires, witches, mermaids...anything is possible. If there's a bit you would like to see, message me here on FF or on my Tumblr! Glee is not mine. Rated K through M.
1. Chapter 1-The Genie

Faberry Bits

So, these are just story ideas that were partly inspired by a wonderful story called Disney Storybits ( s/6898162/1/). Go read it, it's awesome! Anyway these bits are mostly ideas that didn't bloom into a full-blown story. There will be Faberry-duh! - as well as a little Brittana, Samcedes, Tike, and Wemma.  
Glee ain't mine. Wish it was.  
Enjoy, loves!  
…The title kind of sounds like a cereal brand, doesn't? (Face-palms)  
Chapter 1-The Genie

_We open on William McKinley High School, where our dear Rachel has run into the theater prop room to escape Santana and her cohorts. When she trips over a box, an old Arabian style oil lamp goes flying out and she promptly lands on it._  
_A huge puff of blue and green smoke appears and sends everyone into a panic. The smoke finally clears and there on the stage is a beautiful blonde girl wearing a skimpy outfit (a greener version of Jasmine's outfit, if you will) asking in Arabic who touched her lamp._  
_That's as far as I got. In this scene, the genie, Quinn has just appeared and scares the shit out of everyone. Onward!_

If there was one thing Rachel Barbra Berry prided herself on, it was that she was prepared for anything. She was usually ready for any type of situation where she could assess the situation.  
This wasn't one of them.  
The tall, absolutely gorgeous blonde girl that had appeared out of nowhere and was now stretching her toned arms above her head?  
Yeah, she wasn't prepared for that. At all.  
Everyone else was staring slack-jawed and buggy-eyed at the girl who now turned with her arms crossed over her chest. She spoke commanding words that sounded like something out of an NCIS episode as she leveled beautiful hazel eyes at the speechless cheerleaders and Rachel.  
Santana finally snapped out of her trance and turned to one of her lackeys. "Okay, anybody understand what she just said?"  
One of the Cheerios raised her hand a little. "Uh, I do."  
"Well what's she saying?" The Latina asked, glancing warily at the aforementioned person.  
"She…she wants to know who touched her lamp."  
Everyone immediately pointed at Rachel, who had picked up the lamp from where it had fallen. The singer opened her mouth to retort but didn't get to, as the blonde girl locked eyes with her.  
A curious smile appeared on her face as she strode forward, causing Rachel to back up against the wall, clutching the lamp like a life preserver. She reached up and pointed at Rachel, speaking again, but in an amused tone.  
The Cheerio said slowly "She-she's asking if you touched it."  
Rachel nodded furiously, silently praying that this mysterious and commanding and beautiful-'hold on, beautiful?'- girl would not summon heaven's wrath down on her, even before her career had barely begun.  
Instead, the blonde's smile grew into a devious smirk, and she leaned forward, full lips brushing against Rachel's ear. She spoke in a voice that raised goose-bumps along her skin, apparently enjoying what she was saying.  
The Cheerio's jaw dropped. "Uh…oh, wow…"  
"What did she say?!" Both Rachel and Santana shrieked.  
"Um…she said she's never had such a pretty mistress before."  
Rachel didn't even have enough time to think about that, as the girl suddenly and quite fast captured her lips in a searing kiss.  
If the young diva had any sense, she would have either bit the girl's bottom lip or slapped her and shoved her away.  
Instead she was frozen where she was, barely registering the surprised shouts from the Cheerios and Santana's barked "what the fuck?!" She could only focus on the soft full lips against hers.  
When the girl finally, and seemingly reluctantly, pulled away, Rachel found her senses and managed to say "what—what was that for?"  
The girl grinned broadly and spoke; apparently it was something pretty amazing, for the Cheerio translating was now looking more flabbergasted than before.  
"Oh…oh, I wish I could understand what you're saying!" The singer finally gasped.  
There was a whoosh! And then a cloud of the same smoke flew out of the lamp and swirled around Rachel and the girl once, twice, and then disappeared. The girl blinked, and then cleared her throat. "Ah, that does make things easier!" She exclaimed in a wonderfully silky voice, and then shot another grin at Rachel. "Now what was I saying? Oh, right." She stepped back from the now very stunned diva and dipped a low bow at the waist. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Quinn'Ora or Quinn if you prefer, and I am but a humble servant of the lamp you now possess. And by that," a smirk appeared, "I now serve you."  
The pieces were now coming into place. "Wait a second…you mean you're a—-a genie?" She asked, incredulous that this gorgeous girl was a genie.  
Quinn nodded. "Indeed I am, Mistress."  
A glint suddenly appeared in Santana's eyes, having been quiet for the past few minutes. "Hold up. You're actually a for-real-wish-granting-'your wish is my command'-genie?"  
Quinn turned with an annoyed look at the Latina. "Yes, though I don't see what business it is of yours."  
Santana smiled evilly and turned to the other cheerleaders. "Grab that lamp!"  
They all charged at the pair, and Rachel suddenly had the good sense to shout "I wish I was at home!"  
Quinn snapped her fingers. "Granted!"  
Another whoosh, another cloud of smoke, a feeling of her stomach rolling up, and quick as a wink, genie and girl were now in the same butter yellow room that Rachel had been in that morning.  
The singer groaned and flopped onto the bed, careful of the lamp. "Oh, thank Moses."  
Then she openedher eyes to see Quinn lying on her side, head propped up on her hand, grinning from ear to ear.  
"…so you're a genie." She stated.  
Quinn nodded. "Yup."  
"And…do I have two wishes left now?"  
The genie shook her head. "Nope, that's just to keep people from bothering genies too much. But I'll grant whatever you want, and whenever you want. However," she held up a finger, "I have a few stipulations."  
Rachel stood up, walked over to her desk, placed the lamp on it, and turned to face Quinn who reclined with her hands behind her head. "What would…those be?"  
"Rule number one: I can't kill anyone. So don't ask. Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else. Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's disgusting and I don't like doing it."  
Thoughts of an eviscerated Coach Sylvester and a lovesick Finn Hudson vanished quickly. "Oh. But anything else?"  
Quinn reached over and picked up the picture of Rachel and her fathers, studying it. "Pretty much."  
Rachel rubbed her chin. 'Hmm…this could work to my advantage. But wait…'  
"What about…what about that-that kiss?" She asked.  
Quinn looked up from the picture. Again, that devious smirk appeared as she got up, placing the picture back where it was.  
"Well, let me just say that…I wasn't kidding when I said I'd never had such a cute mistress before." She drawled, sauntering over to the diva. "I-huh-what-but-I-but—but we've only just met!" She sputtered, feeling her heart go into overdrive as the genie was now in her personal space.  
Quinn grinned evilly. "Oh come now, mistress. Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"  
Rachel gulped. Oh, dear, this was going to be interesting.

So whatcha think, lovelies?


	2. Chapter 2-The Fallen Angel

Faberry Bits

By Ggunsailor

**So, these are just story ideas that were partly inspired by a wonderful story called Disney Storybits ( s/6898162/1/). Go read it, it's awesome! Anyway these bits are mostly ideas that didn't bloom into a full-blown story. There will be Faberry-duh!- as well as a little Brittana, Samcedes, Tike, and Wemma.**

**Glee ain't mine. Wish it was.**

Chapter 2-The Fallen Angel

_**Inspired by the music video for Nightwish's "Amaranth".**_

_**Quinn and Santana live a quiet life in their village, making a living by growing herbs and special plants.**_

_**One day, while fishing at a river, the two of them suddenly see a huge bolt of light zoom down from the sky and crash to earth. Upon discovery, they find a young brunette angel with a broken wing.**_

_**When they take her back to their home, they learn that there is more to this heavenly being than meets the eye. Her name is Rachel, and she is the Angel of Music, but she has been falsely accused by a rival (Sugar) of being unfaithful to God, and as punishment, she is cast down from Heaven until she can prove the accusations are untrue. She agrees to stay until her wing is healed, and begs for Quinn and Santana's help.**_

_**As time goes by, Quinn finds herself falling in love with the beautiful angel, and Rachel can't help but find the lovely young blonde so very kind and wonderful. Brittany, the Angel of Kindness, eventually makes her way to earth to find Rachel and ends up falling for Santana, and vice versa. They find help from the former Angel of Courage, Mike (aka Michael), and his wife Tina, and the Angels of Strength and Beauty (Blaine and Kurt respectively). That's as far as I got until inspiration left.**_

_**In this scene, Quinn and Santana have just brought Rachel back to their home. Onward!**_

—-

The being lay sleeping on Quinn's bed. Santana had gone outside to get some sorrel and nightshade to make a poultice as well as some honey from the bees. That was probably why she was taking so long. Quinn didn't mind, that just meant she could watch her a little longer.

She was so beautiful. Her skin wasn't as dark as San's, but it brought to mind a golden honey, and her hair was the color of newly tilled soil after rain. And her wings…they were the color of a moon's watery reflection.

Quinn sat back in the chair as she watched the angel's chest rise up and down. 'Why are you here? What have you done to have been cast down?' She thought, reaching up to tuck a small strand behind her ear.

The angel stirred, and Quinn stilled. Eyes fluttered and opened, and the angel sat up slowly, yawning and stretching her arms. When her eyes, the color of mahogany, met Quinn's topaz gaze, she stopped short and scrambled into the corner where the bed met the wall.

"No, no, it's okay! Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Quinn said, half-standing up.

The being gave her a look of 'oh, really?', eyes flashing brightly.

The blonde held up her hands. "Look, I don't have any weapons on me, see?"

After a few tense moments, the angel seemed to relax, moving back from the corner into the middle of the bed. Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that's good." She motioned to the water bucket nearby. "Are you thirsty?"

The angel nodded, the blonde went over to the bucket, drew a cup of water, and handed it to her.

She gulped it down gratefully, causing Quinn to chuckle.

"Take it easy there. Drink too fast and it'll make you sick. My name's Quinn, and you are?"

The angel looked at her thoughtfully, and then said in a melodious voice "Rachel."

—-

Ah, that was good to write.


	3. Chapter 3-What If

**Faberry Bits**

So, these are just story ideas that were partly inspired by a wonderful story called Disney Storybits. Go read it, it's awesome! Anyway these bits are mostly ideas that didn't bloom into a full-blown story. There will be Faberry -duh!-as well as a little Brittana, Samcedes, Tike, and Wemma.

Glee ain't mine. Wish it was.

**Chapter 3-What If**

_This was an idea that I thought of a while back. I have noticed that there is a distinct lack of genderbend!Quinn Faberry stories (if anyone knows where I can find some let me know!), so I thought I would add my little contribution. I may actually go ahead and develop this into a full story._

Takes place in Season 1.

In this part, our hero meets our two favorite lesbian cheerleaders. Onward!

Quinn Fabray wondered why his parents decided to send him to public school. And to William McKinley High School, of all places. He recalled the horror stories he had heard from his older sister who had gone there.

*"The kids at McKinley High are a vicious bunch, little brother. Make sure you watch your step, and whatever you do, do NOT incur the wrath of the Cheerios."*

The Cheerios. McKinley's top notch cheer leading squad. Even kids who didn't go to this school knew who they were; hell the whole town did. And everyone knew that if you messed with them, you were in trouble.

Well, not to worry, he had no plans whatsoever to get them upset. But he still wished he was still at Dalton.

Right now Quinn was wandering down the halls, looking down at the locker number the secretary had scrawled on the slip of paper.

'#17, #17...ah, here we are.' He took out the key and unlocked it. 'Good, the key works. Now I just have to get these books in there whoops!'

The heavy calculus went slipping out of his hand and thudded onto the floor-right after bouncing off a white tennis shoe foot.

"Ow!"

'Shit!' Quinn swore inwardly, quickly swooping down & grabbing the offending book. He looked up from where he stooped. "I'm so sorry I-"

Red pleated skirt.

White and red sleeveless top.

With the word "Cheerios" emblazoned across the chest.

Pony tail. Not only that, the girl looked spectacularly pissed off.

Oh, shit.

"The hell, asshole! Why don't you make sure you got all your stuff in one place?! Es hombre stupido!"

Oh, great, now there was fiery Latina passion behind her anger, brown eyes blazing. Quinn swallowed and tried to say "I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"Santana, leave him alone." The voice came from behind him and he turned to see a blonde Cheerio who was about as tall as he was with stunning blue eyes and a bright smile.

"Hi, there. Don't worry about San, her bark's worse than her bite, even though she's not a dog. Wow, you have really pretty eyes for a boy. I'm Brittany, and you already met Santana. What's your name?"

Quinn took a second or two to process what just happened. "Um...Quinn. My name is Quinn Fabray."

(And now Quinn meets Rachel. Here we go!)

So far, so good.

Quinn had managed to find his morning classes without any trouble. But he still had a feeling something was going to happen, he just wasn't sure what.

"Yo, new guy!" Quinn turned around when he heard the voice behind him. Later he would regret he had.

SPLOOSH!

Something cold, wet, sticky, and orange-colored splashed into his face. He yelled out in surprise and dropped his bag.

"Santana says payback's a bitch! Loser!" The jock walked away laughing as he joined, not surprisingly, some Cheerios with Santana who were also laughing.

Quinn blinked. Oh, fantastic. He had just been 'baptized' with one of McKinley's infamous slushy attacks. Grabbing his bag off the floor, he quickly pushed open the door to the bathroom on his right. He stumbled over to a porcelain sink, turned on the faucet, and dunked his head under the tap.

'Wonderful,' the blonde boy thought, furiously scrubbing the mess off of him, 'first day of school, I get a Cheerio pissed at me, and now I'm on her Most Wanted list. Things can't get any worse.' Noticing the icy drink was seeping onto his shirt, he pulled it off and dumped it into the sink. Hopefully he could get the dye out before it was ruined.

"Excuse me."

Not looking up from his task, he spoke "I'll be done in a second, wait your turn."

"Well, I just thought I should mention that you're in the girls bathroom, but carry on with your task."

...

...Girls bathroom?

Quinn looked up into the mirror to see a short brunette girl staring at him. And he was currently shirtless. Oh, man.

Rachel Barbara Berry was one who was always prepared for any situation. That was why she had decided to go into the rarely used second floor bathroom to clean herself up after having been attacked by a Cheerio bearing silly string. But one thing she hadn't prepared for was the sight of a half-naked blonde boy scrubbing orange slush off his shirt.

And a rather handsome boy, at that.

Instead of apologizing like she expected him to, he let out a groan of exasperation and slumped down. "Fucking perfect." She heard him mutter.

If only the two of them had known that this chance meeting was the beginning of something both of them never saw coming.

Something amazing.

Something beautiful.

Something *wonderful*.

(In this part, Quinn decides to try out for the new glee club. Takes place after third episode. On we go!)

Quinn stood outside the choir room, listening in as he heard Mr. Schuester talk.

Was he really going to do this?

'Yes. Yes, I am. Because I love to sing, and it'll look good on a college application to have been involved in a club. And it has nothing to do at all with a short beautiful brunette with an amazing voice. Nope.'

...Good lord, he hated lying to himself.

'Quit it, Fabray! Now get in there and show 'em how to do it!'

*You mean show off to Rachel.*

'Shut up, conscience!'

He reached up and knocked on the door.

There was a moment of silence, and then Schuester's voice came to him. "Come in."

Quinn took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in.

On the risers he saw several people he had noticed in passing from the couple of days he'd been here. There were four guys from the football team-Finn, that smarmy ass Puck, and that Asian dude and his friend-, a Goth girl he'd seen walking around, that Artie guy from art class, Brittany and Santana (what the fuck were they doing here?), and that one black girl with the big voice who was sitting next to that one guy who was in his French class. And there was Rachel sitting behind Finn's girlfriend Becca.

"Hi, there. Aren't you in my afternoon class?" Mr. Schuester's voice brought Quinn back to the present. He turned to the vest-wearing older man.

"Yeah. I'm Quinn."

The teacher smiled. "Ah, I remember you now. What can we do for you, Quinn?"

"I...I heard you guys were looking for another glee club member." He squared his shoulders and let the Fabray confidence shine through. "I'd like to volunteer."

Instantly Rachel's hand shot up. "Mr. Schuester, if Quinn auditions, we'll have too many members and we'll exceed the regulation of required members!"

"So are you offering to sacrifice yourself, midget?" Asked Santana.

Quinn wanted to walk over and smack that smirk off Lopez's face, but then he'd go against his personal code.

"Santana, knock it off. And Rachel, I believe that everyone who wants audition should have a chance. Who knows, 13 might be our lucky number." Mr. Schuester then turned back to Quinn. "So! Do you have something prepared, Quinn?"

In reply the boy opened up his bag and pulled out some sheet music. He passed them out to the band, and then put down his bag.

Mr. Schue took a seat on a stool. "Okay, let's see what you got. Everyone give it up for Quinn!"

The group gave scattered applause. Quinn turned to the pianist and nodded. The intro began, he started tapping his foot to the beat, and sang.

"I think that baby you and I are

Undeniable

But I'm finding out love's

Unreliable

I'm giving all I got

To make you stay

Or am I just a roadblock

In your way?"

_To be continued! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_


End file.
